


I’m a Couple Hundred Miles from Japan

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Japan, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka misses her girlfriend while she’s out training. Luckily, they’re only a couple of miles away from each other at all times.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I’m a Couple Hundred Miles from Japan

Sayaka rolled over in her bed, sighing a bit as she went through her phone. Aoi’s Instagram had been blowing up the last few days, detailing her journey through her latest competition. If she won this, she could very well be on her way to the Olympics.

But she was lonely. Sayaka didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was. She rolled over onto her back. What was the point of taking her to such a scenic part of Osaka if they weren’t going to spend any time together?

She sent a text.

Aoi was at her door within the hour, smiling widely. “I won! I did it! I’m going to the Olympics!” She cheered, and Sayaka cheered with her. The two girlfriends then hugged happily.

“Let’s go out and do something to celebrate,” Sayaka suggested.

“Great idea! Where should we go?”

”Let’s just get lost,” She smiled.

And so they did, holding each other’s hands and running through the streets of Osaka together.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ycy30LIbq4w


End file.
